The present invention is related to a multi-functional calendar structure, including a calendar made up of a set of upper and lower layers wherein day elements of the upper layer are equipped with top/bottom dotted tearing lines and left/right cut areas respectively so that the day elements with daily schedule/memo recorded thereon can be easily detached from the upper layer to serve as notes for easy carry outside, while identical copies of the daily schedule/memo can be left on the corresponding day elements of the lower layer thereof for further reference by other people, efficiently providing a multi-functional calendar thereby.
A normal calendar on the market usually has day elements, week elements, and month elements directly printed onto a sheet of paper; whereby, in practical use, daily schedule or memo directly written beside the day elements thereof as reminder must be recorded again in another notebook for carry outsides, which is only unchangeably dull but also quite inconvenient in use.